


Good Vibrations

by FairyNiamh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cell Phones, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock knows he's right about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

Sherlock sat there with his eyes wide, back ramrod straight, with the occasional tremor running through his frame.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Hm, Oh, proving a point to my brother," was the serious reply along with yet another tremor.

"You keep shaking, are you cold? Do I need to fetch you a blanket or perhaps your jacket?" Watson asked, concerned about his friend.

"No-no, you see, I told Mycroft that it was not necessary to tug on your penis to get off. That the vibration from your phone was quite good and satisfactory. I predict another ten texts and I will achieve orgasm. Would you mind ringing me? I think with the combination of a call and texts it will only take six, possibly seven more texts, to achieve a satisfactory ending. Watson, I said would you mind riiiiiinging me. Nine more to go," he panted softly as his friend made himself scarce. 

~Fin~


End file.
